Will
Will & Grace: The Movie is an upcoming romantic comedy film adaptation of Will & Grace (1998-2006), which is scheduling for June 25, 2010 release. Filming has began on August 2009. Plot Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland, Karen Walker and especially Rosario Salazar took their vacation to Hawaii for Karen's mother's wedding, where they each fall in love with each other, as Rosario gets a date from a male model. Cast * Eric McCormack as Will Truman * Debra Messing as Grace Adler * Megan Mullally as Karen Walker * Sean Hayes as Jack McFarland * Shelley Morrison as Rosario Salazar * Debbie Reynolds as Bobbi Adler * Alan Arkin as Martin Adler * Harry Connick, Jr. as Dr. Marvin "Leo" Markus * Tom Gallop as Rob * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ellen * Jerry Levine as Joe * Tim Bagley as Larry * Blythe Danner as Marilyn Truman * Blake Brown as Greg Production Development Producers of Will & Grace were planning to make the film adaptation for their TV series, which debuts in 1998, and were legally aiming for June 11, 2010 release.Will & Grace Movie in Works? Wiki News. Retrieved 18 January 2010. The cast of the show were legally planning to reprise their roles for the film. Pre-production first began back in 2008, where they plan to be shooting in spring 2008 for summer 2009 release, but they production and release date was postponed for summer 2009 production for summer 2010 release.http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080527194506AA9v1sP The director of the show, is legally planning on returning as director the film from the following TV series since its' finale in 2006. The film will set four years after the show's series finale. The film is originally going to be the same set like to the TV show, but decided to get more details to the film, and the sets for the film will be different than the show. Casting Production for casting did began in early November 2008 and went over till late May 2009, where casting ceased. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally all reprises their roles as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker from the TV series as of November 2008. On December 2008, On February 2009, it was confirmed that Jennifer Lopez would appear into the film as herself, since her appearance from the show, during Karen Walker's 51st birthday, and her marriage to marry Jack, who is tired on being gay, and wanting to become straight scene. On March 17, Bobby Cannavale will return as Vince D'Angelo, Will's husband, which he broke up with Vince, because of him having feelings with Grace.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bobby_Cannavale On March 29, John Cleese and Minnie Driver would both reprise their roles as Lyle and Lorianne Finster,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Cleesehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minnie_Driver but seems that they didn't have the plot for the idea inside the movie, as they both were written out of the film. On April 10, Blythe Danner wishes to reprise her role as Will Truman's mother.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blythe_Danner On May 1, Michael Angarano will not reprise his role as Elliot for the film, because of the plot was taken away from him. On May 5, Blake Brown, who portrays Greg from TV series, has scheduled to reprise his roles for the film, will only be seen at Karen Walker's wedding.http://ceauntaygordenjunk.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_Brown Filming Filming for Will & Grace: The Movie has began on August 28, 2009, and was shot in Los Angeles, California.Will & Grace Movie filming. Wiki News. Retrieved 15 Janaury 2010. The filming has started with Will, Grace, Jack, Karen and Rosario starting to head to Karen's mothers' wedding in Hawaii. Filming is expected to be finished this summer. The final scene is at the wedding where Will and Grace to married, and was filmed as final sequence before the happy ending after the wedding scene on December 26, 2009. The film is now in post-production.Will & Grace Movie filming post-production. Wiki News. Retrieved 15 Janaury 2010. Soundtrack The soundtrack will be based onto the film. A theme song will be remade for the film dramatically. Promotion Release A Teaser trailer for the film was released on January 19, 2010,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l5bCtpICd4 as well as it's official website lauched.http://www.nbc.com/Will_&_Grace_Finale/ A poster was released online with the pictue of Will, Grace, Jack and Karen bowing down, just one day after it's trailer releasing.http://img.underbid.com/553/333731353132_0.jpg On January 23, 2010, the film issued a PG-13 rating for sexual content. References External links *''Will & Grace: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database }}|class="toclimit- }"}} ! colspan="6" style="text-align: center; font-weight: bold; " | [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_&_Grace Will & Grace] |- style="background:orange; font-weight: bold; color: #ffffff" align="center" |- style="background:Mediumorchid; font-weight: bold; color: #ffffff" align="center" |- style="font-weight: bold; ! style="background-color:#CCCCFF; padding:0.2em 0.5em;" nowrap="nowrap" colspan="1" | Characters | colspan="5" | Will Truman • Grace Adler • Jack McFarland • Karen Walker • Rosario Salazar |- |}